The Start of a Mystery
The Start of a Mystery is the first questline in the Legends of Old questline. It is acquired from the Lordscythe Journal which drops off of Pasada in Winterstorm. START: Lordscythe Journal END: Sera: Located in the City of the Sky. Description An ancient journal lays in your hands, it's cover long since worn, you are barely able to make out the word "LORDSCYTHE" on the spine. Opening the journal you find many pages completely scorched or torn, but one page is still legible: "''It's been a week since that horrible day, since that sickening fire blazed the sky. Many more people have been coming through the mountain pass, with hopes of settling down in the foothills. I hear rumors of a great city being built further into the mountains; if these are true, I cannot tell. Regardless, there is only one thing I care of right now, and that's if... " ''The page is singed here, blocking off the middle lines of the text, more text is legible at the bottom of the page, there are but a few short lines written, some parts blocked by scorch marks: "''Must get to Mountain Wat... make sure that Syrus is still alive and if he know of... All hope lays with... I pray that..." ''The page becomes too scorched to read anymore. Flipping through the rest of the journal you find only blank pages. You know not who or what Lordscythe is, or what this text is talking about, but you know the "sickening fire" to be that of Thotazlxax. Perhaps Sera will know more; after all, she fought against Thotazlxax on that day. You remember Sera going to the City of the Sky to rest after the battle in the Outer Regions. Objective *Take the journal to Sera in Winterstorm. Progress You flip through the journal again, looking to see if you missed anything, but all the pages are either blank or scorched beyond comprehension. All you can do is take it to Sera and hope she knows what this journal is talking about. You continue on to the City of the Sky in hopes of finding Sera. Completion You hand the journal to Sera, she takes it and looks at you confused. She writes you a note: "''What do you want me to do with this ?" ''You show Sera the page and ask about what you read or if she knows anything about it. Her face goes grim at the mention of the "sickening fire": "This clearly mentions the Lost War, the first battle against Thotazlxax, but I know not who this Syrus is. As for the Lordscythe, that is the name of a wealthy family that once called this continent their home. I know not if any still live. I apologize , perhaps you should ask somebody else?" Sera smiles at you as she hands the book back to you, you stare at the cover and ponder what the text means. You heard mention of a historian named Kyirias in the great city of Winterstorm, perhaps he will know more.